Matter
In physics, matter is defined as anything which occupies space and what physical objects are consists of. Energy fields such as electromagnetic waves (light) are usually not considered as matter. The building blocks of matter is usually subatomic particles called fermions. States of matter There are four common states of matter: *Solid *Liquid *Gas *Plasma And another 2 behave as intermediate of the above 4: *Liquid crystal *Colloid There are also various states of matter not commonly encoutered in standard conditions: *Bose-Einstein condensate *Superfluid *Superglass *Supersolid *Supercritical fluid Variants of matter ﻿ There are various types of matter Antimatter ﻿ Antimatter is matter composed of antiparticles, particles with same mass but with opposite electric charges. They are among the most well known type of matter besides ordinary matter. When antimmatter and matter are mixed together, they annihilate to produce gamma rays or other particle-antiparticle pairs. The abundance of ordinary matter over antimatter in the earth domain of the Standard universe remains an unsolved problem in physics, although the observation of CP violation seemed to suggest CP violation is one of the contributing factors. Supersymmetric matter Supersymmetric matter is composed of supersymmetric particles or sparticles. They are usually the bosonic or fermionic versions of the ordinary matter counterparts. As no sparticles have been detected as of the 21st century, it is expected they are massive. The operation of the LHC starting from the 21st century, have achieved energies which is expected to be sufficient to produce the lightest of the sparticles, the glunino and the stop quark Dark matter Dark matter is a mysterious form of matter of unknown composition that consist of the majority of the matter-energy of some universes such as the Standard universe besides dark energy. Dark matter does not interact with ordinary matter via any of the fundamental forces except gravity, and played an important role in the shaping and evolution of galaxies. As it does not interact with the electromagnetic force, it is invisible to the naked eye and optical detectors. Its existence can only be inferred by observations of the distortions it imposed on the galaxies. The nature of Dark matter is a mystery in the 21st century. A number of spacetime abnormalies are resulted from concentrated clouds of dark matter, where its gravitational pull distort spacetime in arbitrary formations Exotic matter/Minus matter/Negative mass Exotic matter is matter composed of minus particles, particles that are identical to the ordinary ones but with mass of opposite sign. They are associated with negative energy. As a result, they are unstable within the Standard universe due to the quantum interest conjecture (where the negative energy fields will be overcompensated by fluctuations of positive energy in the vacuum.) and the weak energy condition (which states the matter-energy density is always non negative for any obsevers or frames of reference) They are, however stable in D+T universes or universes where these conditions are weak or absent. When matter and minus matter are mixed together in equal amount, they nullify each other and produce either nothing or a photon -shadow photon pair Negative mass is integral in the construction of transversible wormholes that lead to different time periods, quantum realities or universes Monopole matter Monopole matter is matter composed of magnetic monopoles, which are magnets with only one pole. They are usually 1000 times as heavy as an ordinary proton. Magnetism between monopoles are about 34 times more powerful than the analogous electric charges. Thus a monopole atom is smaller hence denser than an ordinary atom. Monopole matter contributes a portion of dense objects in some universes. Despite experiemental searches for them, none are found in the standard universe so far. However they are quite abundant in a few other universes. Phase matter Phase matter (Particle physicists jargon: Hidden Sector) refer to a broad class of particles which share similar interactions as other types of matter within the same class but interact only weakly with other types of matter (usually only via gravity). They are often proposed to be the constituent of dark matter. Often mechanisms are present to allow phase matter to oscillate between the different classes, or sectors. They permit the existence of phase technology where objects of different classes of phase matter can pass through each other. The negligible interaction between different classes of phase matter give rise to the term spactor which act as a form of degree of freedom distinct from spacetime. Mirror matter Mirror matter is matter composed of mirror particles, particles that are "mirror reverse" of the ordinary ones (identical in all aspects but with one participate in a left handed interaction while the other in a right handed interaction). They can interact with other mirror particles via the mirror reversed versions of the fundamental interactions. However they can only interact with ordinary matter via gravity, levity and the Holdom force. Mirror matter is a major category of phase matter. Some particles such as neutrinos and neutrons are suspected to oscillate spontaneously between mirror and ordinary matter, which account for an abnormal observation of neutron and neutrino flux in some particle experiments in the 21st century. No mirror matter has been detected in the standard universe so far. Inverse matter Inverse matter is matter composed of inverse particles, particles with interactions opposite to those of ordinary matter. (e.g. like charges attract instead of like charges repel (given other aspects such as mass are identical)) They are abundant in the inverse versions of the universes and intersections between them and their counterparts are one of the minor mechanisms of universe destruction and creation. Substances with retro state transitions are one of the large categories of inverse matter. Superluminal matter/tachyonic matter/I matter Tachyonic matter is matter which always travel in speed greater than the speed of light. The simplest form of tachyonic matter is the tachyon Unlike ordinary matter, tachyonic matter speeds up as they lose energy, thus they can be considered as a class of inverse matter. They generally have an imaginary mass and rarely interact with ordinary matter while some are massive massless or negative. No tachyonic matter has been detected in the standard universe so far. Temporal matter Temporal matter is matter which behave differently under different flow of time or entropy change. In other words it violates T-symmetry (which states the laws of physics are identical if one reverse the direction of time) An anti temporal handed matter is matter which violates CPT symmetry, which mean it behave differently to ordinary matter with the handedness of ordinary matter was reversed, replaced by antimatter and then placed in a backward time flow Due to their microscopic T asymmetric properties, most of them were unstable and participate in t decay and radiate significant amount of chronons and antichronons, which can bend and distort the time continuum (while the space continuum is distorted only minimally). This account for various temporal abnormalies observed. This property also enable them to be used in time travel or quantum reality travel by the means of initiating temporal paradoxes As entropy is one of the arguments in the functions of the flow of time, a side effect of temporal matter is its ability to age or rejuvenize matter near it. No temporal matter have been detected in the standard universe so far nor it is expected to exist (except for the sub-type which violates CPT symmetry, which is a subject in some experimental searches in the 21st century) Chaotic matter The properties of chaotic matter various with time, making them one of the most problematic matter to work with Positional matter Positional matter is matter where its properties (besides energy) depends on its position even in the absence of fields. The consequence of this is their linear and/or rotational momentum is not conserved during their interactions Due to their positional dependent properties, it is frequently used as beacons to map a universe with complicated geometry (providing the universe is compatible with them) Tripolar matter Tripolar matter is a dangerously destructive type of matter infamous for its "universally repulsive" properties Tripoles carry out nullification with all know types of matter when collided. They are repelled by the other know varieties of matter Due to this property, they have a the potential of indiscriminately destroying existence by nullifying The Bulk when in sufficient quantities Strangely, they generally have an appearance of grey crystalline solids with a black and white glow, which should be impossible as any photons will be nullified on contact with the tripoles Despite their disturbing and dangerous nature, they are a strong evidence that indicate The Bulk does not encompass all existence and suggest the existence of the hyperbulk Category:Matter